


Boxers or Briefs?

by alexcat



Series: August 2018 Alphabet fics [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alphabet, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony thinks Steve needs to modernize his underwear.





	Boxers or Briefs?

**Author's Note:**

> U is for Underwear

“Cap, we need to get you some modern underwear. Those tighty-whities need to go,” Tony told Steve as he watched Steve pull on a pair of said underwear. “You look good in them, but you’d look even better in boxer briefs. Or none at all.”

“We all wore flannel drawers when I was a kid. They were awful. They itched and were hot. I like the,” Steve popped the waistband, “flexibility. Your cute little heart boxers are cute on you, though.” 

“What size do you wear?” Tony asked him.

“No idea.” 

“So who bought your underwear?” 

“Um, they gave me underwear when I was at SHIELD. I think Natasha bought some for me a couple of times.” 

Tony laughed. “Not even going to ask why Romanov was buying your drawers.” He paused. “I don’t do much of anything for myself and even I know what size my underwear is.” 

Steve turned his butt to Tony. “Look and see.”

Tony pulled the elastic band out and looked at the ass underneath then he checked the tag. “Medium, it says.”

Steve turned around. “These fit well so medium it is then.” 

Tony leered. “They _do_ fit quite nicely. Take’ em off.” 

Steve did. 

*

After dinner that evening, Steve knew Tony was up to something. He was acting squirrely like he did when he wanted to ask Steve to try something new or go somewhere that Steve didn’t want to go. 

“Spit it out, Stark. What’s up?” 

“I got you something today.” 

Steve knew that it had to be underwear. God, he hoped it wasn’t Speedos! 

Tony handed him shopping bag from a Manhattan department store. He pulled out several pairs of boxer briefs in a light gray and a black. They didn’t look too bad. He saw something else at the bottom of the bag, something wrapped in white tissue with a blue ribbon on it. 

He was almost afraid to take it out, but he did. He untied the ribbon and opened the paper. He had to unfold the cotton cloth to see what it was. He started laughing as soon as he did. It was a pair of cotton boxer shorts with comic book versions of Iron Man on the right half and Captain America on the left. He held them up to his body. 

“What d’you think?” He turned to Tony, whose dark eyes had gone a little darker. 

“Put them on for me.”

Steve obeyed and a few minutes later, Tony’s clothes were in a pile by the bed. Steve wore only his superhero underwear, but they were down around his knees.


End file.
